Enamorado de un fantasma
by Kizna Okashi
Summary: Hola, este es mi primer fic de card captor sakura, soy Kizna-chan este es un fic sobre los pensamientos de Syaoran por la muerte de la persona que el mas ama (no es Sakura ok) este es una Syaoran&Eriol espero les guste n.n


Hola!!!!!!! o Este es de mis primeros fics de Card Captor Sakura Para los que no me conozcan mi nombre es Kizna-chan n, bueno mejor vamos a lo que veníamos nn... cha cha cha chaaannnn..... EL FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Para los que no saben, este es un fic yaoi así que tengo un mensaje para los homofobicos –se aclara la garganta- NO SE ACERQUEN!!! Bueno espero que disfruten de mi fic nn  
  
Disclaimer: La serie de Card Captor Sakura ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (pero si sí lo fueran, pues no me enojaba n) solo los estoy pidiendo prestados, ya que si sí lo fuese pues las cartitas no serian rositas, Syaoran hubiese ganado en lugar de Sakura y la pareja oficial de el lindo descendiente de la dinastía Li seria nada mas y nada menos que Eriol Hiragizawa --  
  
Bueno, después de estas aclaraciones no queda mas que decir...... AL FIC!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
En una casa muy vieja  
dicen que vive un fantasma  
era el amor de mi vida  
y la muerte se la llevó  
  
Aun no puedo creerlo, por que la vida siempre quiere hacerme sufrir?, Por que siempre aleja o destruye lo mas preciado para mi?, Por que la muerte tuvo que venir por ti? Por que? Aun tenias mucha vida por delante, eras muy alegre y animado, por que tuviste que ser tu quien se fuera? Por que? por que? por que? por que la muerte tuvo que llevarte tan pronto? aun eras joven, no logro entender el por que de tu muerte, te vías tan sano, tan alegre y tan lindo como siempre ¿cómo es posible que ayas muerto?... Tu fuiste el amor de mi vida... aun no siendo el primero... Tu fuiste el único que me entendía, el único que me ponía atención y me hacia sentir como una verdadera persona libre de las ataduras de mi dinastía... Solo tu podías hacerme sentir eso, ahora siento como las cadenas se vuelven mas fuertes y frías, como mi vida cae a lo mas bajo, ahora nadie entiende mis problema, nadie entiende mi vida, nadie me hace sentir feliz, nadie me hace sentir que vale la pena vivir, nadie puede hacer que mi corazón vuelva a latir... no hay nadie que me haga sentir lo que tu hacías con una simple sonrisa. Ahora me siento desganado, siento como mi corazón a sido roto en mas de mil pedazos, te necesito... Te deseo a mi lado una vez mas... deseo sentir lo que solo tu me hacías sentir... Te deseo a ti y solo a ti...  
  
Vivo solo en esa casa  
y mis amigos la quieren quemar  
porque me dicen que si vivo ahí  
el recuerdo de ella me va a matar  
  
Tu y yo empezamos a vivir juntos en esta casa, aquí esta tu esencia, tu exquisito aroma, solo aquí me siento bien... Pero los demás no lo entienden y solo quieren alejarme de aquí, de ti. Ya varias veces han intentado alejarme de aquí, pero nunca se los permitiré... Me dicen que si vivo aquí tu recuerdo me va a matar.. pero al menos moriría feliz, sentiría que tu tas a mi lado y me acompañarías por toda la eternidad... Me piden que supere tu perdida y vuelva a vivir, estoy viviendo!!! El que no quiera alejarte de mi mente no les debería de interesar!!!!...  
  
Ya hace mas de 3 años que moriste, pero es que acaso piensan que solo por eso voy a olvidarme de ti? Que tu recuerdo se borrara de mi mente? Todo lo contrario!!! Mientras mas tiempo pasa mas siento tu ausencia, mas quiero recordar los momentos que vivimos juntos. Es que acaso no lo entienden?!!!!! Yo... yo no quiero alejarte de mi mente... simplemente no lo deseo, es demasiado dolorosa tu ausencia...  
  
En el jardín veo su cara  
entro a la casa, oigo su voz  
miro su fotografía  
y mi corazón se parte en dos  
  
No importa a donde vaya siempre veo tu imagen oír todos lados, como si aun estuvieras aquí.. con migo. Si salgo al jardín, ahí veo tu rostro oliendo las margaritas o la fragancia de los rosales. Si entro a la casa, siento como si pudiera escuchar tu voz llamándome, pronunciado mi nombre con ese tono y sentimiento que solo tu tienes. Pero cuando veo tu fotografía, vuelvo al mundo y se que tu estas muerto, mi corazón no soporta tanto dolor y siento como si se rompiera en miles y miles de pequeños pedazos o fuera totalmente destruido por tu ausencia, por la necesidad de que estés conmigo. No sabes cuanto te extraño y necesito, no lo sabes, nadie lo sabe...  
  
Enamorado de un fantasma  
que noche tras noche veo pasar  
y que me dice que en cielo  
por siempre me esperará  
Me enamore de ti, cuando estabas vivo, y por el simple hecho de que ahora estés muerto no quiere decir que te vaya a olvidar, alguien como tu es imposible de olvidar. Esto debe de ser una pesadilla, si eso!! Es una pesadilla!! Y cuando despierte tu seguirás a mi lado y estarás con esa hermosa sonrisa que provoca escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo... Pero no.. tengo que poder aceptar la realidad, tu estas muerto desde hace mas de dos años!!! Pero no importa, esa realidad ya la conozco, solo me falta aceptarla, ¡¡¡¡¡¡pero es algo demasiado difícil!!!!!! En especial por que durante las noches te veo pasar y en mis sueños siempre me dices que me esperaras, pero para mi muerte aun falta demasiado!!!! No puedo esperar tanto!!!! No puedo estar sin ti durante tanto tiempo!!! Simplemente no puedo!!!!!!!....  
  
Ella era luz de la casa  
la flor más bella de mi jardín  
siempre juramos amarnos  
sin saber que iba a morir  
  
Tu eras lo mas hermoso que este mundo podía pedir, eras perfecto, agradable, hermoso, tranquilo, inteligente, amable, nunca va a poder haber alguien mas como tu NUNCA!!!.... Tu eras la luz que iluminaba toda la oscuridad de la casa y de mi corazón, la flor mas bella del jardín y lo mas bello que e visto y que el mundo podrá llegar a ver...  
  
Tu y yo juramos que por toda la eternidad nos amaríamos y estaríamos juntos ¡¡¡¿POR QUE ROMPISTE TU PROMESA?!!!! ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE SOLO?!!! Dime el porque, ambos juramos amor eterno, es que acaso no lo recuerdas? En uno de los muchos árboles del jardín estan grabados nuestros nombres y nuestra promesa de pasar toda la eternidad juntos, ojala hubiera sabido lo que te iba a pasar, ojala hubiera sabido que ibas a morir, así al menos hubiéramos podido llegar al hospital a tiempo –unas cuantas lagrimas escurren por sus mejillas mientras que su voz se quebranta- así.. así hubieras podido sobrevivir!!! Y nunca me hubieras dejado!! Por que nunca me hablaste de tu enfermedad?!!!! POR QUE?!!!! tal vez si me lo hubieras dicho hubiera podido haber echo algo, pero no!!! me entere demasiado tarde, tu no querías preocuparme y por eso no me dijiste nada, pero... aun así no había mucho que pudiese hacer, aun recuerdo tu imagen, en una camilla de hospital rodeado de tubos y paramédicos por todos lados, tomaste mi mano y me pediste perdón y también... que no me preocupara y fuera feliz... ¡¡¡como ser feliz si tu no estas?!!! COMO?!!!!!... lo peor de todo fue... cuando el sonido de tu tan bello y hermosos corazón se desvaneció y tu dulce respiración fue cortada, y te vi, te vi inmóvil y sin vida, tu típica sonrisa desapareció, el calor de tu cuerpo desapareció, tu hermoso y brillante cabello azulado se volvió opaco y tu corazón dejo de emitir señales de vida, creo que yo fui el mas afectado, no pude controlarme y corrí hacia donde estabas te abrace, te bese y traten de hacerte reaccionar, pero Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente y Tomoyo solamente trataba de calmar a Sakura y me veía con una cara de tristura infinita indicándome que me calmara y no me precipitara, yo me aleje un poco de ti y vi como los paramédicos ponían una sabana blanca y delgada sobre todo tu cuerpo y por ultimo sobre tu rostro ahora sin sentimientos ni la ternura que abundaba en ti... TE EXTERAÑO DEMASIADO!!!! QUIERO QUE TODO VUELVA A SER COMO ANTES!!!!!!!! COMO CUANDO ESTABAS CONMIGO!!!!!! ya no soporto ni un minuto mas sin ver tu rostro lleno de paz y alegría SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO!!!!!..... ERIOL VUELVE!!!!!! –al no poder mas Syaoran empieza a llorar desbordadamente y una hora después cae dormido- Eriol... mi amado Eriol –decía mientras soñaba entre sollozos, su sufrimiento era demasiado.. demasiado hasta para el...-  
  
T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T  
  
No salió lo que había planeado pero bueno, a fin de cuantas me logro salir algo, y según yo eso es bueno, solo les quiero agradecer que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer las tonteras que escribo T—T, deberás muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer las tonterías que escribo MIL GRACIAS!!!!!!!!! TTOTT  
  
Y a los que les aya gustado (que creo no han de se muchos uu) pues solo quiero saber si les gustaría la continuación, bueno realmente no seria continuación, serian mas bien los recuerdos de Syaoran, sueños y demás -- , así que a los que quieran solo dejen un review diciendo que si -- (Para que van a querer continuación si lo que escribiste es una porquería?) Es verdad uu, pero como dicen "la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde" o no? o.o, bueno no importa, solo espero que les haya gustado   
  
Criticas (que seguramente van a ver muchas) comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos menos virus escriban a gbperezhotmail.com o simplemente dejen un review --  
  
SAYONARA  
  
(((kIzNa-ChAn))) 


End file.
